Mine
by AOBZ
Summary: Another big lesbian FF for you... A/O pairing as always! Alex ends up in hospital and Olivia must take care of her :) Going with a Teen rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Can you believe it? After so long... I've had this one in the making for MONTHS, but I moved so things got super hectic. Now I'm back and ready to shower some A/O love on you all. I hope you're ready for it! Hopefully this one is just as good as the others and you like it. Let me know. Thanks to all my loyal readers and to my new ones! :)

* * *

Olivia walked down the street, a smile on her face as she headed back to the precinct. She'd just had a great lunch at Antonio's and only had a few hours of paperwork left before she got to head home. Alex was coming over for a movie later on and she was definitely looking forward to seeing her. They'd been hanging out quite a bit lately, and she was enjoying their movie "dates". Truth be told, she enjoyed the company much more than the movie.

She opened the door to the precinct, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was much later than she usually ate, but since Alex had begun inviting her out to eat, Olivia secretly waited until the last possible second whenever she was at work to eat, just in case the blonde asked her to go out. On Wednesday, they'd gone to a Greek restaurant and they'd talked so much that the brunette ended up coming back late from lunch, something she'd never done in the past. She knew Elliot had noticed her change in behaviour as well, even if he hadn't actually approached her about it. She could tell he knew something was up from the grin he gave her every time she walked in late after a late lunch or after he found out Alex had visited the night before.

She liked Alex a lot and she knew the woman enjoyed spending time with her, but unfortunately there was nothing more to it than that. However, their friendship had grown a lot over the past month and it was something Olivia was really growing to enjoy. She hadn't had a female friend in quite some time and it was nice to have found one in Alex.

The brunette rounded the corner into the squad room, still grinning, until she spotted Cragen, Elliot, and Munch all standing by her desk. From the looks on their faces, they had either caught another case or the perp they'd been interrogating while she was at lunch had given them nothing. She didn't know which was worse: having to work the weekend on a brand new case or letting a man they knew was good for four violent rapes walk.

As she approached the men and locked eyes with Elliot, she got nervous. He had a look that she really didn't like.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice taking on a serious tone. "Did the guy not give us anything we can use?"

Elliot looked at Cragen before taking Olivia's arm and leading her out of the squad room and into the hall.

"Elliot," she said, worried. "What's going on?"

"Look, before you start to panic, everything is okay and it was just a precaution-"

"What was just a precaution?"

He hesitated, debating exactly how to tell her. He knew she'd panic even if he told her everything was fine.

"Things didn't exactly go smoothly today in the interrogation room. We weren't getting from the perp, no matter we tried."

Olivia was only half listening.

"Where are Fin and Alex?" she asked, looking over his shoulder into the squad room.

They had been there before lunch. Fin and Elliot had been in the interrogation room with their suspect and Alex and Cragen were standing on the other side of the two-way mirror, listening to everything that was happening. Olivia had left for lunch because they were getting nowhere, and the fact that she was getting hungry was fuelling her anger and frustration. Cragen had finally sent her away to eat because he couldn't handle her anymore.

"Elliot. Where is she?"

"Look, she's okay. She insisted on coming in because she wanted to talk to him. She figured she could push his buttons."

Olivia started shaking her head, disbelief and panic coursing through her body.

"Which hospital?"

"She's at Bellevue-"

Before he could continue, she turned around and headed for the door, reaching in her pocket for her cellphone. _She's at the hospital…she's in a hospital. Oh God._

"Liv. Liv! Fin is with her."

She whipped around and began yelling at him.

"I don't care who's with her! Why didn't you even call me?!" she snapped, marching out the door.

Elliot stood at the door and watched her leave. He knew she'd react this way, no matter what he said to her. He made his way back to the squad room and headed to where the other men were standing.

"She took it just as badly as I thought she would."

Cragen nodded. Normally he'd have reprimanded one of his people for up and leaving, but he knew this was a special situation. Alex meant a lot to everyone, especially Olivia. He knew how he'd react if he found out his wife had been brought to the hospital, so he didn't fault the woman for taking off the way she did.

They all heard the door slam shut and looked at each other with concern.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, are you guys ever lucky! over 3000 words on this one! (That's 10 whole pages). I hope you guys like this part. I'm working on the next bit now.. I think there will be 4 chapters. Hopefully I can spit out another story after this one... but I just got a job (yay! took 100 applications to different places, but I'm employed!) so we'll see how busy I get. I really want to travel this summer... I hope I get to! Hopefully everyone is having a good summer so far! Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and a big thanks to everyone who is giving me feedback. I love reading your comments ("she definitely should have done X".. it makes me smile). Enjoy the read :)

* * *

Olivia did her best not to break every rule of the road as she drove herself to Bellevue Hospital. She had tried calling Alex but got her voicemail, so she sent her a text asking her if she was okay. She waited about two seconds and then a second text asking her what floor she was in before she hopped in her vehicle and sped over. By the time she arrived, she had several texts from the blonde informing her she was fine, that there was nothing to worry about, and not to bother coming.

-_I'm already here. What floor are you on?_

Olivia closed the car door and walked towards the hospital doors.

_-I told you not to bother coming. I'm fine_.

She rubbed her forehead and opened the hospital doors.

_-Where are you?_

She tapped her phone impatiently, waiting for a reply.

_-Room 412. Fourth floor. _

Olivia immediately headed towards the elevators and hit the "up" button. When the doors opened, she stepped inside and hit the button for the fourth floor. She wrung her hands nervously, unsure of what she was going to find. When the bell dinged her floor, she took a deep breath and exited the elevator. She turned right, going in the direction of the arrow that said "400-420". As the numbers got closer and closer to 412, she felt her heart beating faster and faster. When she finally saw the number "412" on the wall, she stopped and took a deep breath. She gathered herself and took a step in, her stomach turning nervously.

Her eyes immediately found the blonde, lying on the bed. Her eyes were drawn to the white bandages on her left wrist, resting limply on the pillow beside her. She walked towards her, her eyes fixated on the bandaged wrist.

When Alex heard Olivia come into the room, she turned towards the woman. She immediately felt relief, but also apprehension. She didn't know how the woman would react when she saw her. She painfully pulled herself into a sitting position, smiling as the woman approached. However, Olivia didn't meet her gaze. Her eyes were fixated on the bandages.

"It's not that bad."

Olivia's eyes snapped up. Alex's voice was different. Scratchy. And that's when she saw the deep, angry red marks around the blonde's throat.

"Oh God, Alex…"

Her eyes welled up with tears as she approached the blonde, sitting next to her on the bed and examining her throat. She didn't dare touch the wounded area, instead choosing to just look at it carefully.

"What happened?" she said, doing her best not to choke up.

The blonde gave a weak smile.

"You know how I like to get them going," she said, trying to make her voice sound light.

Olivia shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to joke around. That… _bastard_ had hurt Alex. He had damaged her wrist, he had left deep marks around her throat, and God knows what else he had done to her that Olivia couldn't see.

"We weren't getting what we needed from him and if we didn't, he'd have been able to walk. We all know he did it and he knew we knew, but he also knew we had nothing to hold him. So, I went in to provoke him…and it worked," she added gently.

Normally, Alex would have kept her voice even, detached, and void of any emotion. But this was Olivia. She had been scared when he had grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, squeezing her throat and clenching her wrist with all his strength. Now, with Olivia here, she felt safe and she wanted to tell someone who cared about her what happened. If she was honest with herself, she still felt scared inside and she was grateful to have the woman's calming presence near her. If she threw herself in Olivia's arms and sobbed, she knew the woman would comfort her and promise to keep her safe. She didn't plan on doing it because it was enough to just know.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked softly, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind the woman's ear.

The gentle gesture caused Alex's eyes to well up with tears. She desperately wanted to be pulled into a hug, to be comforted, but she didn't want Olivia to worry, and part of her didn't want anyone to think she was weak. Instead, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

The blonde shook her head.

"My head hurts a bit and I'm sore, but I'm okay."

"What did they say about your throat? And your wrist?"

"It's not broken," she said, gently lifting her arm. "It's just hurt. They said it should be fine to use in a few days."

"How bad is it?"

"It hurts," she said honestly.

"What about your throat?"

"It's sore. Nothing is broken or anything. The doctor said the swelling should go down soon too."

"Your voice sounds different."

Alex nodded. "He said that will take a bit to go away too. The swelling has made my voice a bit scratchy."

Olivia shook her head and looked away, wiping at the tears that fell down her cheeks. She didn't want to ask exactly what happened. Alex's injuries told her all she needed to know. She felt so angry. She wanted to kill the bastard for touching her. Had she been there, he wouldn't even have gotten the chance. Where the hell were Fin and Elliot anyways while all of this was going on?

"Hey," Alex said, reaching out with her good hand to grab Olivia's. "What are you thinking?"

"Where were the guys in all this?" she said, trying to control her voice. "Why didn't they prevent this?"

"Liv, don't get upset. They reacted immediately. This guy… he was fast and he was strong. He just-he had a good grasp that's all."

Olivia stayed silent, the blonde's words reverberating in her head. She tried to calm her thoughts by looking around the room for something. She didn't know what though. She finally noticed though that Alex was alone in the room.

"And where is Fin now? Didn't he bring you to the hospital?"

The woman nodded.

"I told him to go though. I didn't need him here."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your work. Honestly Liv, it's not like I was seriously hurt," she said, trying to downplay the situation. Inside, Alex was incredibly relieved the woman was here and she hoped that Olivia planned on staying. She didn't want to be alone, but she wasn't about to admit that. She felt torn inside. She wanted to be honest with Olivia, but there were times she felt too proud (or scared) to admit how she really felt.

However, after seeing the hurt on the woman's face, she regretted not having contacted her .

"You look hurt enough to me," she said gently.

Alex bit her bottom lip, but before she could say anything, the doctor came back into the room.

"Miss Cabot?"

"Yes."

"Here are your discharge papers. I know we spoke about how to handle your wounds, but I've given you these pages to read over just as a reminder. There is a number on there to call if you have any questions about any of your symptoms, and if you have trouble breathing at any point in time, I want you to return immediately. Don't put it off or wait to see if it'll improve. Any sign of worsening symptoms and I want you to return right away. Do you understand?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm sorry we had you in here today, but I'm glad your injuries weren't any worse than they are. I want you to rest for a few days and you should be back to normal in about a week or so."

The blonde nodded again.

"Thank you so much, doctor."

The man nodded at Alex and then at Olivia before making his way out.

"Are you going to head home now?"

Alex nodded. "I guess so. I called Liz and she told me to start my weekend early. What?"

Olivia's eyes had widened suddenly.

"I never told Cragen I was leaving or where I was going."

"Well you'd better call him."

Olivia suddenly felt stupid and incredibly nervous. She slid her phone from her pocket and got up, wiping her hand on her jeans after she dialed the number. It rang twice before he picked up. She immediately apologised and was about to explain what happened, but he cut her off and told her he knew. He said there was nothing to worry about, which greatly relieved her, and asked about Alex. After she updated him on Alex's condition, he told her not to bother coming back in. Elliot had offered to complete her paperwork. It was probably for the best, she thought, because she wouldn't be able to concentrate now anyways. Cragen told her that they were all worried about Alex and that he understood her urgency. He said to give Alex his best and that they'd all see each other on Monday.

After she hung up the phone, she was both relieved and surprised.

"That went a lot better than I thought."

Alex, who had overheard everything, nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad he's not disciplining you."

"Me too. I guess this is different though. He knows I wouldn't just leave work for no reason."

Alex felt herself smile on the inside. She wasn't "no reason" in Olivia's books.

"Do you need a ride to your place?"

"No, I can take a cab."

Olivia shook her head.

"You're not taking a cab. Do you need help getting up?"

"No. I'm okay."

Alex winced as she moved slowly from the bed. Her body was stiff from lying in one position for so long. She was sore, but the pain medication they had given her earlier helped, so she only felt a slight twinge of pain.

Olivia grabbed the woman's things and slowly led the way outside. When they got to her vehicle, she opened the door and helped Alex in before closing the door. She then placed Alex's things in the back and made her way to the driver's side of the vehicle. As she was pulling out of the parking lot, Alex turned to her.

"Would you mind if I came over? I lied earlier... I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Of course, Alex. You're welcome at my place anytime." She then added, "Thanks for telling me."

There was a brief pause before Olivia asked her if she'd need anything. The blonde hesitated before nodding so they stopped at her place to get some clothes. Then, they headed around the corner to grab a few take-out meals from a Chinese food place that Alex really liked. They put everything into the backseat and then headed to Olivia's.

As they approached the woman's apartment door, Olivia turned around to address Alex.

"Now, my place isn't as nice as yours so don't judge me."

"Liv, I don't care what it looks like. I'm sure it's really nice."

The brunette gave a small smile before turning and opening the door. Compared to Alex's huge, open-concept loft, Olivia's one bedroom apartment looked like a closet. The brunette liked the place and loved the neighbourhood, but after seeing the blonde's apartment, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Your place really is nice, Olivia." She said, looking around. "It feels warm here, homey."

"Thanks," she said as she closed the door behind them. "If you want to grab a seat on the couch, I'll just put your bag here."

She placed the bag in the hallway and joined Alex in the living room. She placed the take-out on the coffee table before sitting on the couch.

"How are you doing?"

The woman shrugged, rubbing her thigh with her good hand.

"I feel kind of tense. I just want to relax."

Olivia nodded at her. She looked so wounded, even though the woman was trying to act normal. Had Olivia not known her so well, she might have bought it. But, because she knew Alex, she could tell the woman was frail not only physically right now, but mentally as well. The slight twitches in the woman's smile, the clenching and unclenching fists, the flattening of her skirt were all hints at the way Alex was feeling right now.

Olivia looked the woman up and down, angering boiling inside of her as she saw what that man had done to her friend. The blonde had done her best to flatten and reposition her hair, but it was obvious someone had messed it up. Despite her best efforts to push the visuals from her mind, Olivia couldn't help but "see" that son of a bitch grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. Hints of what had happened were all over Alex, even though the woman had tried to hide it.

"Hey," the blonde said gently, sliding closer to her on the couch. "Stop thinking about it."

Olivia swallowed hard, praying that her burning eyes wouldn't start tearing up.

"I'm not," she said unconvincingly.

Alex closed the distance between them and wrapped her good arm around Olivia's waist. The brunette accepted the hug and pulled her closer. She could feel the tears burning in the corner of her eyes, and before she knew it, they were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been."

The blonde pulled away when she heard the woman's voice crack. Olivia tried to wipe at the tears but Alex saw them anyways.

"Olivia, what happened today wasn't because you weren't there. It would have happened regardless."

"I just feel bad, you know? And I'm pissed off I didn't get to-"

"Don't. You'd have gotten in a world of trouble had you done anything to him. We're going to go after him for what he did to me, on top of the charges he's already facing. He's going to go away for a long time, Liv."

The brunette sighed and nodded.

"I know.. I just… I hate that it happened."

"You and me both, but it could have been a lot worse. He could have walked and raped God knows how many other women. You'd have done the same thing."

Olivia stayed quiet, unable to contest that last statement. She really would have done the same.

"Why don't we eat something? Might be a nice distraction."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little. I haven't eaten since this morning."

Olivia reached over and opened Alex's container, putting a fork in it.

"I'm surprised it's still warm."

"They heat them well."

She handed the container to the blonde before grabbing her own. They ate slowly, Olivia watching Alex as she chewed slowly and struggled to swallow.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit… It feels swollen."

She couldn't feel much pain because of the medication, but she could feel that her throat felt swollen on the inside. At least she wasn't struggling to breathe. She managed to eat most of her food before deciding she was full enough that she could stop. She was tired of forcing it past her throat. She grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink before laying back against the couch. Olivia finished off her container and placed it on the table next to Alex's.

"How are you feeling?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I feel better now that I'm full but I still feel kind of tense to be honest."

"Why? I mean I know why, but what's going through your mind?"

Alex glanced at Olivia before looking away.

"He just scared me I guess, and I'm not used to that. They get in my face but they never try anything. Not really. He did today and he did a good job of it. It's not a nice feeling not being able to breathe…"

Olivia nodded.

"I know."

She watched Alex's pained expression for a minute before she felt the need to soothe her. She slid to the end of the couch and turned to the woman.

"Come here."

Alex frowned.

"Why?"

"Just come here."

Alex paused for a minute before sliding over. Olivia grabbed the remote from the coffee table and handed it to Alex. She then patted her own lap.

"Put your head here."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know," she said, a small smile forming on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes and returned the smile. The blonde did as she was told. She lay down and the minute she felt fingers running through her hair, she closed her eyes.

"Mmm," she purred.

_She remembers_. She had once told Olivia that she loved being in a relationship so that she had someone to play with her hair or give her a scalp massage. It always relaxed her.

Upon hearing Alex's purring sound, the brunette chuckled and continued to slowly run her fingers through the woman's hair. Secretly she loved this idea and was probably enjoying it more than Alex was. She looked up to see the woman turn on Criminal Minds, but she was a little more focused on running her fingers through the blonde locks on her lap.

Alex's hair was so soft. It felt like she was running her fingers through long strands of silk. She loved that she had this excuse to touch her, not that she didn't find other excuses to touch her too… like placing her hand on her lower back at they walked, touching her shoulder as they joked around, tickling her side as the woman teased her about one thing or another…but this was different. She was able to touch her for longer than one or two seconds. She was definitely enjoying the contact. And this was for Alex… So what if she was also imagining what it would feel like to have her hair falling against her bare chest-

"What are you smiling about, lady?" Alex said in a teasing voice.

Olivia glanced down at the grinning woman. She bit down on her lip as a blush swept over her face.

"I'm not smiling at anything."

"Mhmm," she said, turning onto her back. "So you're just smiling at your own thoughts? Are you that funny?"

"Yes. You should already know that about me."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Are you even watching this show? Should I put something else on?"

"No. I'm watching it. I like it," she said, going back to stroking the blonde's hair.

Olivia felt a wave of affection come over her when Alex closed her eyes again. A look of peace washed over the woman's features, softening even more as Olivia continued to run her fingers through her hair. She wanted so badly to just lean forward and kiss her…


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Canada day! And Hello! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I worked right up until today, so I spent pretty much my whole day off writing this for you. I'm done already. I thought this would take longer! I hope you enjoy this last update. It's 20 pages long (in a Word document). I made it super lengthy to make up for taking so long to finish haha. I didn't get the chance to review this very much, so please forgive any mistakes or any parts that come out confusing. I work right up till next weekend and would be too tired to do any reviewing.. so I figured you'd rather read this now than wait until next weekend. Enjoy :)

PS- Thanks to everyone who read and to everyone gave me great feedback. I super appreciate it.

* * *

Olivia licked her lips and turned back to the tv, knowing she couldn't act on her impulses. If she did, she'd probably freak Alex out and lose her as a friend. She tried to concentrate on the tv show, but her thoughts were taking over. With the blonde so close, her heart was racing in her chest even as she willed it to calm down.

She knew that what she felt for this woman went beyond the realm of friendship. The feelings that came up when she thought of Alex were not ones one felt for a friend. She felt an intense desire to protect Alex, to make her laugh any chance she could, to take care of her, to hold her, and to make her feel safe. She also wanted to rip off her clothes and make love to her until she forgot her own name, but that's beside the point… The gentle weight of Alex's head in her lap made Olivia's whole lower body tingle, especially the area so close to the back of Alex's head...

Olivia shook her head, once again trying to focus on the tv. She watched J.J. and Hotchner as they raced through a field, guns in their hands. She tried to concentrate on their words, but the only thing that was going through her mind was how she would love to be able to lean down and kiss Alex. She would love to call this woman her girlfriend, to touch her whenever she wanted to, to make her feel special, and to let her know just how lucky she (Olivia) felt to be with such a wonderful woman.

They'd be great together. Alex was exactly her type: intelligent, confident, kind, feisty, and she had a great sense of humour. The woman she saw at work and the woman she spent time with alone were two completely different people. Alex at work was serious and professional, almost distant, and very rarely did she crack a smile. At home however, she was playful, laughed easily, and she was funny. She told Olivia about her childhood, her pass-times, and her dreams for the future. The brunette loved spending time with her and the more time they spent together, the more she found herself falling harder for the blonde. They had so much in common, and if only Alex were gay, she knew she'd be great for her. She would spend every day showing this woman how amazing she was. She'd make her breakfast and massage her feet after a long day. She'd run them a bath and spend the evening holding her. Unfortunately, even though Alex teased her and joked back when Olivia started bugging her, the blonde had given no indication that she was interested. Olivia had tried to stop torturing herself, but it was the same situation every night: she could not help herself as she went over in her mind how great the woman was, how beautiful she looked that day, how funny she was, how great they would be together-

"Hey," Alex said, touching the woman's knee with her good arm. Olivia immediately pulled herself from her thoughts and prayed the blonde didn't notice she had zoned out yet again.

"Who's that girl in the picture over there?"

Olivia looked to where Alex was pointing and felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest. _Fuck._ It was a picture of her and Sydney: her ex. She had completely forgotten it was there. Olivia felt herself panic internally. She had never actually come out to Alex because there was never a need to. She'd have said something if she'd have gotten some kind of indication from Alex that the woman was interested in her, but since she hadn't, Olivia hadn't actually told Alex that she was gay. She had every intention of telling her eventually, but she was scared that it would cause things to get "weird" between them. _I guess it's going to come out now…_

"Olivia?"

The brunette cleared her throat.

"Her name is Sydney."

Alex got up and walked over to the wall unit and grabbed the picture. She made her way back, laid down, and stared at the photo. Olivia looked over at the picture. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She and Sydney were facing one another, foreheads and noses touching, and they were smiling at one another. They'd been laughing and Sydney had brought her hand up to cup the side of her face as she broke into a new fit of laughter, just before the picture was taken. It had made for a perfect shot. Even though they had broken up years ago, it was still one of her very favourite pictures, which is why it was even on display.

"She's beautiful," she said, glancing up at Olivia. "This is obviously an old picture though."

Olivia had much longer hair and looked about ten years younger.

"Yeah. It was taken in my second year at the academy."

"Is that where you two met?"

"No."

"Where did you meet?"

"Through a friend."

"Do you and Sydney still talk?"

"No."

Alex could feel that the woman was uncomfortable.

"Would you rather not talk about it?"

Olivia sighed.

"It's not that…"

Alex sat up and placed the picture on the coffee table. She then turned to face the woman, leaning against the back of the couch. She placed her injured arm on her lap and waited patiently as Olivia searched for the right words. When the woman failed to come up with them, Alex decided to proceed gently.

"Was this something you didn't want me to know?"

Olivia hesitated.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know. I guess I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"I'm sorry for getting in your business, Liv. Had I known-"

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

The women stayed quiet, and Alex found herself looking back at the picture.

"This is a really beautiful picture though. I can't stop myself from looking at it."

Olivia gave a small smile.

"I know. It's probably my favourite picture. I've always liked it."

"You look so happy."

"I really was."

Alex stopped talking for a moment, waiting to see if Olivia would offer anymore information. When she didn't, she decided to see if she could gently prod her to open up.

"Tell me about her."

Olivia hesitated.

"Unless it's too painful."

"No. No it's not. I just… I don't ever really talk about these things."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty private and I guess I don't really have anyone to tell them to either. I love El, but we don't really talk about this stuff."

Alex chuckled.

"Men are good for moving things, not for listening."

Olivia gave a small laugh.

"So tell me about her," Alex said, lightly touching the woman's shoulder. "I want to hear about her."

"Well," Olivia started, feeling silly for suddenly feeling shy. "We met through our friend Megan when I was in my first year of college. I met Sydney when I was visiting one day and she dropped by. We started talking and it just took off from there."

Olivia felt awkward talking about it, but she couldn't help smiling when she recalled the major crush she had developed on the woman so soon after they met. She'd been so into Sydney.

"Keep going."

Olivia, blushing, continued.

"She was just a great person. She caught my attention right away and I was very much in love with her."

She said this last part more hesitantly. When Alex gave no hint of being bothered by the statement, Olivia felt better to continue.

"We were together almost four years and honestly, they just flew by. I was really happy with her, but things just didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"We were just at really different points in our lives. I was in the middle of my second year as a cop and just starting my career. She had been established in her career for a few years already, had a house. She was ready to settle down and start a family and I knew I was nowhere near ready for that. I could barely commit to a pair of jeans and I knew I definitely did not want to settle down yet. It just got to a point where it wasn't fair to either of us to continue the relationship. I couldn't see myself settling down even in the next two years and she couldn't see herself waiting another five for me, so we ended things. It was a really amicable end, but it was heartbreaking. It took me years to get over her."

Alex nodded.

"It really is true about your first being the hardest to forget."

"You got that right," Olivia said lightly. She hesitated a second before finally asking, "Does it bother you…? Since we've become good friends and everything."

"No. I went through the same thing after Victoria broke up with me. She broke my heart. My first serious relationship was with Kelly, but my first real love was Victoria. Then there was Stephanie. And then finally Roxanne a couple of years ago."

Olivia frowned, clearly confused. She opened her mouth and almost said something, but then closed her mouth again.

"But…I…What?"

Alex didn't hold back the chuckle this time. She reached around her neck and pulled at the delicate silver chain. It was a necklace she almost never took off but whose pendant was always carefully hidden under her tops. When she pulled it out, Olivia's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!"

She reached out and took the pendant in her fingers, looking in disbelief at the small rectangular silver piece that had 7 small stones, one for each of the pride colours.

"How long have you been wearing this?"

Alex smiled.

"Since I bought when I was seventeen."

"How did I not ever know?" Olivia asked as she let go of the necklace. She was floored. She had absolutely no idea. She didn't even suspect.

"It's always under my clothes, under my blouses. The only time it comes off is if I have a top that cuts lower than the chain."

Olivia, stunned, said nothing for several seconds.

"So all this time…"

Alex smiled at her.

"It's what you get for assuming."

"Shit, I guess so. So, you too?"

Alex smiled. "Me too."

"I never even suspected. Not once."

"Good. I have to keep it to myself because of work. Liz thinks it'd hurt my career if I came out publicly so." Alex gave a small shrug.

"Is that your way of rebelling?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the necklace.

Alex chuckled. "I guess it's my way of sticking it to everyone without actually letting them know. My own private rebellion I suppose."

Olivia listened, but shook her head in disbelief when the woman finished.

"I still can't believe it. You're straight. You've always been straight."

Alex gave a small smile.

"I was at one time, when I was younger. It's the biggest mistake I ever made. I regret it to this day. I'll always regret it."

"Did you date a lot of guys?" Olivia asked, all trace of teasing gone from her voice. Alex's tone had clearly indicated that this wasn't something she thought was funny.

"Only one. My first. I'll always regret that it was him."

"Why?"

Alex shook her head.

"I didn't love him. I tried to force myself to do something I didn't want to. I wasn't anywhere near ready. I had been kind of seeing a girl at the time and we really cared about each other, but I knew my mom would never accept it and I didn't want to accept it either, so I pushed my real feelings down and I went for Kevin. I ended up hurting someone who really cared about me for someone who didn't give a shit about me."

"How old were you?"

"It was my last year of high school. After everything blew up in my face, I decided to go to college as far away as I could. Being away from my mom was the best thing I ever did for myself."

"How is she now about it?"

"I don't date much so she pretends it isn't true. We never talk about it."

"That's too bad."

Alex gave a small smile and looked away. She wasn't sure what to say. It didn't really bother her that much anymore that her mom didn't accept who she was. Of course, she'd prefer her to be okay with it, but she'd been dealing with her mother for so long that she was used to it.

"So, does anyone know at work?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Elliot knows but I never told Munch or Fin. I think Cragen knows just from intuition," she reflected a second before asking her question. "Did you know?"

"I didn't _know_ but I had a feeling."

Alex tried her best to stifle the yawn that was building up, but it came out anyway.

"You getting tired?"

"A little I guess."

"How are you feeling? Are you sore?"

Alex stayed quiet for a minute, reflecting. Her neck _was_ a bit stiff. Her wrist didn't hurt if she didn't move it, but the minute she tried to turn it, a sharp pain shot up her arm. She could clench and unclench her fist if she did so slowly, but she wouldn't be able to hold anything. All in all, she could be much worse.

"My neck is stiff. I think I'm going to take some of the pain medication they gave me before I go to bed. Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"

Olivia shook her head.

"I'd rather you stayed here. It's nice to know I'm right here in case you need anything."

"Thanks. I feel a lot calmer now. Thanks for helping me take my mind off of it. You've been so great today. I really appreciate all your support."

"It was my pleasure, Alex. I'm just glad you accepted it. I was surprised to be honest."

Alex smiled.

"Under any other circumstances I probably wouldn't have but… I was feeling really vulnerable and honestly, I just wanted to feel safe."

"I hope you do. Thanks for trusting me," Olivia felt a great sense of pride knowing that Alex had let her in. She trusted her to protect her. It made Olivia feel very proud.

Alex nodded.

"You have that effect on me," she said softly. "You make me feel safe."

Olivia, suddenly feeling shy, couldn't think of anything to say. Alex watched the woman turn beet red but instead of poking fun, she decided to have mercy on her.

"You don't have a guest bedroom, do you?"

"No, I don't. I'll be taking the couch."

"No you won't. You were kind enough to let me stay with you. I'll take it."

To avoid an argument, Alex got up and started walking away.

"You have to have sheets around here somewhere. If I find them first, that means I win."

"No it doesn't!"

Olivia reached out and grabbed at Alex, keeping her from walking down the hallway to find her spare blankets. Alex was already heading in the right direction. However, she was horrified when the woman let out a yelp, followed by a small whimper. Olivia immediately let go, but it was too late. She had grabbed Alex's bad wrist and the blonde was now fighting back tears, clutching at her forearm.

"Oh God, Alex. I'm so sorry."

The mood instantly changed in the room. Olivia felt horrible guilt as she watched Alex struggle against the pain. The woman bit her bottom lip and shook her head, indicating that it was fine, but Olivia saw right through it. Alex's wrist was throbbing and she was currently doing her best not to burst into tears. She closed her eyes and focused on working through the pain, taking deep breaths. She didn't even notice that Olivia had left the room. Only when the woman returned with a cold gel pack wrapped in a tea towel did she notice she had been alone.

"Here. I'm so sorry Alex."

The woman gratefully took the gel pack and gently rested her wrist on it. She sat back down on the couch and waited for the throbbing to subside. Olivia joined her on the couch, staying a safe distance away. Once the ice started to numb the pain, she finally was able to breathe properly again and look over at her friend.

"Thanks. For the gel pack. Good thinking," she added lightly, hoping it would help alleviate Olivia's guilt. However, when she finally looked over at Olivia, she saw how devastated the woman looked.

"Oh, Liv. Don't worry. It's okay. It was an accident."

"I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

The blonde, still holding the gel pack to her wrist, slid over to the woman. She rested her hand and the gel pack on her lap and, using her good arm, pulled the woman into a hug.

"Don't feel bad. It's okay."

Olivia hesitated before returning the hug. She felt such guilt for having made such a stupid mistake. How could she forget? She knew Alex was hurt and she had caused her excruciating pain. How could she be so stupid?

When Alex finally pulled away, she noticed that Olivia still had tears in her eyes. The blonde gave her an encouraging smile and wiped at the tear in the corner of Olivia's eye.

"Hey, it was an accident."

Olivia nodded, but it did nothing for the guilt she felt.

"Come on."

Alex stood and held out her good hand. Olivia paused for a second before taking it. Alex left the living room and led the way down the hall, stopping when she saw the bedroom. She entered the room first and felt along the wall until she hit the light switch.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

The woman turned to her and smiled.

"Why don't we just both lay down here? Your bed is big enough for two people and it'll save either of us from getting hurt. Plus, then we can keep talking."

"If you're sure…" Olivia did not feel up to arguing or insisting that she take the couch. She still felt guilty, so she did what Alex suggested.

Olivia made her way over to the bedside lamps and turned them on before making her way back and turning off the main light. Alex, in the meantime, made her way to the bed and sat down. She placed the ice pack on the bedside table since her wrist was feeling better. She watched as the brunette adjusted the lights and smiled at her when she joined her on the bed.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

Alex gave a small chuckle.

"Are you my psychologist now?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "Please, tell me, are you always this lovely or do I just bring it out in you?"

Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You flatter me."

Olivia smiled at her.

"How's your wrist?"

"It's fine. The ice really helped."

"I'm really-"

"If you apologise again I'm going to hurt you."

Olivia chuckled.

"Sorry. I just feel really bad."

"Well, stop it. I'm fine."

"Alright. How's your throat feeling?"

Alex shrugged.

"It's sore but it's okay. I think some of the swelling has gone down."

The truth was, she hadn't been paying much attention to her throat because her wrist was what was the sorest. It didn't hurt much to talk, especially since she was on painkillers. But it did really feel like the swelling had gone down.

Alex shimmied down the bed so she was lying on her back. She was getting tired so she thought she'd rest her eyes for a minute. She didn't want to sleep yet because she didn't want to stop talking to Olivia. So she decided to compromise: close her eyes for a minute and then resume talking.

Olivia smiled as she watched the blonde sleepily close her eyes. She loved these moments where she just got to observe Alex. She watched the woman's chest rise and fall as she breathed, happy that the woman looked so peaceful. She couldn't help but look Alex over head to toe, wondering what the woman looked like under her clothes. She couldn't help herself peeking down her top when the opportunity presented itself, and the creamy white skin there made her stomach clench. The amount of fantasies she's had about Alex and slipping her hands under her suits bordered on shameful. If only the blonde knew…

"What are you grinning about?"

Olivia's eyes snapped up.

"Nothing. Just glad to see you're looking like you're in less pain."

"It's nearly all gone."

"Do you want me to get you another pain killer?"

"No. I don't need them. Your ice pack really helped with my wrist." Alex paused before adding with a small chuckle, "The only thing I'm missing is a back massage."

"Well, turn around then."

Alex's smile faded slightly. "I'm just kidding."

"I'm not," Olivia said with a shrug. "I'll rub your back."

She tried to appear calm, but when Alex said "okay" and turned around, she couldn't help the wave of excitement, along with the huge grin, that washed over her. She felt she could even squeal from how happy she was. This was the first time she'd be able to touch Alex and really get to show how she felt, because she wasn't at risk of the blonde seeing her face. She could smile all she wanted and just enjoy touching her.

Olivia took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. She didn't want her hands to appear too eager (even though they were). She forced herself to start slowly, gently massaging her shoulders. It was somewhat awkward because of the angle, but Olivia was grateful for it. It forced her to go slow.

"Mmm, I need to get myself a girlfriend so she can do this all the time."

"You could always just see a massage therapist."

"They're pretty expensive, so I'd rather not. If I do it my way, it's free. I'd just pay my girlfriend with sex."

Olivia suppressed a groan at the visuals that popped into her head. She gave herself a minute to recover before changing the subject. As much as she'd love to talk about what kind of sexual favours she'd give her girlfriend, Olivia was not sure she'd be able to restrain herself given how close they were right now.

"So, what qualities would your girlfriend have? Other than being a great masseuse that is."

Alex reflected.

"She has to be honest, kind, caring, funny… mmm, respectful. I like women who are strong, not only physically but emotionally as well. I like someone who doesn't get as emotional as I do."

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"You? Emotional? Since when?"

"Ah, you don't see me when I get upset because at work I don't show it."

"You've always seemed so collected and in control."

"I usually am, but sometimes I lose it. So, I need a woman who can remain calm when I'm being unreasonable."

Olivia nodded, even though Alex couldn't see it.

"What about you? What do you look for in a woman?"

_You. You're what I'm looking for. You're perfect for me._

"Olivia?"

"Sorry. Um, the same as you," she said quickly.

"That's not fun. Tell me." Alex turned around to face the woman. "Close your eyes and describe the type of woman you'd be attracted to."

Olivia closed her eyes, if only to keep from turning bright red as she described the woman before her.

"And?"

"Well," she started awkwardly. "She's beautiful… and very, very intelligent."

"Alright. Keep going."

"Well, she's the most honest person I know. And a real fire cracker. She doesn't let me get away with anything. She makes me laugh all the time. When I spend time with her, hours fly by and I dread when I have to go home. She makes me want to be the best thing for her and I love being around her. She's… my favourite person."

Olivia couldn't open her eyes. She was afraid if she did, the other woman would catch on. However, Alex had already deducted that Olivia was describing an actual person.

"You sound like you're describing someone you really like."

"I am," Olivia admitted after a few minutes.

"You said a ton of great things about her. Does she have any faults?" Secretly, Alex felt slightly intimidated and a bit jealous of this woman that Olivia was so attracted to. It would make her feel better if she at least had _one_ fault.

Olivia smiled.

"None."

"She has to have one at least," Alex said, teasing her.

"No, she doesn't," Olivia said lightly.

"Name one."

"No! There are none."

"So her only fault is being perfect."

Olivia laughed and slowly opened her eyes.

"I guess so."

"Is she a terrible speller?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No. She'd be out of a job if she were, I'm sure."

"Does she have a crooked eye?"

The woman chuckled.

"Stop."

The blonde fell silent for a minute before speaking softly, "Is she unnaturally tall?"

"Oh my God. I am not starting this discussion."

Alex chuckled. It was a running joke between the two of them. Alex hated how tall she was, so she would poke fun at herself and state that she was unnaturally tall. No matter what Olivia said, Alex would continue to state that she was a "giraffe" or a "human skyscraper". She would insist that Olivia was the perfect height and that she was freakishly tall.

"I'm not starting a discussion," Alex said innocently. "I'm just asking if she's tall."

Olivia sighed.

"She's not really tall."

"Picture her in your mind."

"Okay."

"Do you see her?"

"Yes."

"Perfectly clear?" she asked, a slight tease in her voice.

"Yes," Olivia said, humouring her.

"So… is she taller than you?"

"She's slightly taller than me, yes, but she's not a giant."

"No, she's a giantess."

Alex didn't actually believe anything she was saying. She just enjoyed teasing the woman.

"She is not," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"If she's taller than you, she must be freakishly tall. You're picturing her now? You're probably just being nice. She's probably freakishly tall," she said in a teasing voice.

"I'm looking right now, Alex, and you're not freakishly tall!"

_Shit. _Olivia felt her smile fade as her heart started pumping in her chest. She had been looking right at Alex and blurted it out by accident.

"I wasn't talking about me, silly."

Olivia forced a smile.

"Right. I just meant you always joke about your height and how you're tall and stuff. You know." she said awkwardly. "Never mind."

She could feel herself turning beet red. Alex's smile was starting to fade and Olivia could see the wheels turning in the woman's head. Her eyes always gave her away. The room fell quiet for a moment. She could tell Alex was hesitating.

"Were you just talking about me?"

"What? No. I mean just now, yes. About how you're really tall. I mean, how you say you're really tall. Even though you're not-"

Alex cut off the women's rambling by placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I meant before, Liv."

The blonde had suspected for a while that she wasn't the only one with feelings, but she'd been waiting for the other woman to make a more obvious move because she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She wanted to be sure Olivia was interested before she said anything, and this conversation seemed to be the proof she was looking for.

"Olivia?"

"I…" the woman shook her head and got up, intent on leaving the room, but Alex reached out and grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Fuck!" she yelped, instantly letting go of the woman's wrist. Frustrated tears filled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Olivia immediately made her way to the blonde.

"Fuck this wrist!" she said, squeezing her forearm hard from anger.

"You're not used to minding it yet," she said, gently loosening Alex's grip on her arm. Olivia reached over for the gel pack. It wasn't frozen, but at least it was still cold. She placed it under the woman's wrist and stared at it. She couldn't look at the blonde. After waiting several minutes for Olivia to say something, Alex finally spoke up.

"So, are you going to answer me?" she asked gently.

Alex was looking at the woman. She hadn't taken her eyes off of her. Olivia, however, could say nothing. Her throat was dry and she couldn't talk.

"Liv?"

She forced the woman to look at her. Olivia looked her briefly in the eye before glancing away. Alex moved closer, obviously standing in the woman's space, and cupped her cheek with her good hand. She could see Olivia's breathing increase and when she slid her fingers down to the woman's throat, she could feel her pulse racing.

"Don't," Olivia said softly, taking a step back.

Alex stepped forward despite her plea and grabbed her hand again, bringing it to her own throat this time. She placed Olivia's fingers on her pulse point. Olivia said nothing for a moment, staring at the woman's throat.

"Your pulse is racing."

"I know."

"Why?"

Alex closed her eyes briefly, working up the courage to say what she'd been wanting to say forever.

"Because…" she opened her eyes and found Olivia's. "You make me nervous."

She kept her eyes locked with Olivia's, both women trying to control their breathing. Alex took a final half step forward, placing her good hand against the woman's cheek.

"Alex-" Olivia started, her tone cautious. However, before she could protest any further, her eyes closed of their own accord as she felt soft, warm lips press against her own. Her whole body melted against the wall behind her, and she briefly tried to pull away, but when she felt the other woman's hips against her own, all thought went out the window. Olivia groaned when she felt the woman's body press against her. She slid her arms around the Alex's waist and pulled her closer. Was this really happening? She imagined this moment for so long, but when Alex slid her tongue against her lips, the stomach-dropping sensation it caused meant it was real. She groaned more loudly as they stroked their tongues against one another. She pressed into Alex, molding their bodies together. She loved the feeling of her breasts against her own. As much as she was enjoying the contact, she needed to breathe, so Olivia reluctantly pulled away. The blonde, also fighting to catch her breath, chuckled as Olivia shook her head at her.

"What was that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, detective."

"Like hell I didn't, but…"

"But what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

"What?"

Olivia's head was spinning. She was so confused. Alex sighed, finally deciding to just take the plunge.

"I've liked you for a long time, Olivia. I guess I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

The woman stayed silent. She was stunned. She had hoped that Alex might one day return her feelings, but she never thought that it would actually happen.

"Liv?"

"I'm just surprised, sorry. So… all those times we were together, just as friends-"

"I flirted like hell with you," she admitted.

Olivia couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face.

"I wish I had known."

"Well, you know now."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

When Olivia fell silent, Alex laid a hand on her upper arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just… stunned I guess. I never thought you'd ever be interested."

"Well, I am. You're great, Olivia. You're funny, passionate, hard-working, honest, intelligent, kind, and sexy as hell. You had my attention a long time ago."

The brunette smiled again, blushing at the compliments she received.

"Thanks. And for the record… the woman I was talking about, it _was_ you."

Alex smiled warmly.

"You made me sound great."

Olivia shook her head. "You _are _great. I've liked you for as long as I can remember, Alex. You're smart, beautiful, funny, outgoing, motivated, brave, honest, and you've brought out feelings in me I didn't know existed. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to just shower you with love, affection, and attention. You make me want to be with you all the time."

Affection washed over Alex as Olivia spoke. She stepped forward and pulled Olivia into a hug, holding her close.

"I don't even know how to respond to that other than to just hold you."

"I'm okay with that. I love touching you. You feel really good."

Olivia nuzzled Alex's cheek, laying a soft kiss on her jaw. The blonde sighed contently.

"Wanna go lay down?"

When Olivia hesitated a moment, the blonde pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I just want to cuddle."

"Okay," she said, slightly embarrassed. "It's not that I won't want to do anything eventually-"

"I get it."

Alex led the way back to the bed and laid on her side, warmth spreading through her body as Olivia spooned her. It felt so good to feel the woman against her entire body. She giggled when she felt Olivia tickling the back of her neck with her nose. She felt the woman chuckle against her before Olivia tightened her grip on her waist. Alex rested her arm on Olivia's and intertwined their fingers.

"Your hair smells good."

"Thanks. You feel really, really good," the blonde replied.

"This is better than I imagined it would ever feel like."

Alex smiled and turned around to lie facing her. She slid her arm around the woman's waist and leaned in, kissing her gently. The kiss was soft at first, until Olivia took over and guided Alex back onto the pillow, covering most of her body with her own. Alex ran her good hand over the woman's body, reveling in the feeling of this woman overtaking all of her senses. Olivia ran a hand down Alex's left side, causing the blonde to shiver with arousal. God, her touch felt good.

Olivia pulled away and started gently kissing down Alex's neck before finally laying down, half on her, half on the bed.

"Mmm."

Olivia chuckled into the pillow. She turned her head to face the blonde and stroked her hair.

"You're actually interested in me?"

Alex looked at her and smile.

"I'm very, very interested," she said, kissing her forehead.

She could feel her eyes getting heavy. She was so comfortable, warm, and happy. She wanted to stay awake and enjoy this but the feeling of such relaxation was making her sleepy. However, it would also feel really nice to be held by Olivia for real this time, instead of just imagining it. She yawned, ending it in a smile when Olivia kissed her cheek.

"Getting tired?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

Olivia reached behind her and turned off the lamp. Alex rolled over and did the same, smiling again when Olivia wrapped herself around her.

"This is going to be the best sleep of my life," Olivia murmured.

"No, it's going to be the first of many great sleeps. Hopefully now you'll have great sleeps for the rest of your life."

"You'd have me forever?"

"And even after that."

Olivia kissed the back of Alex's head, affection radiating through her body. She couldn't wait to do this again and again and then again after that.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

What do you do when you're single and going through a ridiculously long dry spell? You release your sexual tension in other ways. And since I got quite a few PMs about continuing this into a more M rated story, I must oblige... Here is a little teaser as to what's to _come_ later on ;)

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since that night at Olivia's, and the brunette still thought about it. She and Alex had been spending every minute they could together, and even still, Olivia wished it could be more. They were already having lunch together every day, spending their days off together, and visiting in the evenings (when Olivia wasn't working). The empty hours Alex normally filled by reading or aimlessly cleaning her apartment were now being spent with the detective, a change she was happily adapting to.

The women had seen each other again three nights ago, and Olivia was glad when Alex told her that she had had absolutely no pain in her wrist that day. It had been the first day in three weeks that she had been without any hint of discomfort, and Olivia decided to celebrate by having a long and heavy make-out session on the blonde's couch. It had been really hard to stop before things got too far, but she wanted to wait until Alex was better. The woman's throat had only needed a week to completely heal, but her wrist was taking a lot longer. She still wasn't comfortable taking things further between them, not until Alex was completely recovered. Of course, she didn't tell her that because she knew how bad the blonde wanted to and if she had said anything to her, Alex would have told her a week later that everything was "all better."

However, after a phone call this morning stating that her doctor had told her that she could consider herself healed, Olivia had not stopped imagining what was going to happen later on that night. She had been struggling for three weeks to keep her libido in check (it had required countless nights of "private time") and now she knew she'd finally get to be with Alex. The thought of finally getting to see the blonde naked was enough to make her stomach clench with excitement. She felt like it was Christmas, Easter, her birthday, and every other holiday all rolled into one. She could not stop grinning when it was finally time for lunch, because she knew what she was about to do would make Alex crazy.

So, at lunch, the woman made her way to the blonde's office and silently walked in the door. She couldn't believe her luck when she spotted Alex by her bookshelf, her back to the door, rifling through a stack of books and papers. Olivia gently closed the door, quietly turning the lock, and snuck over to where Alex was standing. The blonde, completely unsuspecting, dropped what she was holding in frustration. Obviously she had been searching for something. Olivia didn't really care at the moment. She was too busy targeting her "prey".

Out of nowhere, Alex felt someone slide their hands around her waist and kiss her jaw. She made a move to elbow them in the side until she felt the familiar body flush against her back.

"Are you resisting an officer of the law?" Olivia husked in her ear.

Relieved, Alex chuckled.

"What if I am?"

The open palms that had been splayed against Alex's stomach slowly moved up. Olivia took her time, waiting to see if the blonde would tell her to stop. When she received no indication that the touches were unwanted, she continued until they were cupping the woman's breasts. She squeezed and pressed against them, pulling the blonde closer. Both women's breathing deepened significantly with the touch, and when Olivia spoke, her voice was significantly deeper than before.

"Then I'll have to punish you later."

Olivia closed her eyes and continued palming the woman's breasts, moaning gently in her ear. Alex's head dropped against her shoulder, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Olivia's hands on her this way. This was the first time the brunette had touched her anywhere intimate. The most Olivia had done thus far was slide her hand under the blonde's shirt to stroke her lower back. This was a very welcome change for Alex, who, for three weeks now, had been walking around more or less permanently horny.

She turned her head when Olivia started kissing along her jaw, groaning audibly when their lips met and the brunette slipped her tongue in her mouth. She felt like Olivia was everywhere: against her back, grabbing her chest, kissing her deep. Alex could feel her head spinning and her underwear getting wetter by the minute. Her whole body was on fire with need. She had been waiting way too long for this and her body was responding to every single touch.

Olivia let one hand wander down past the woman's stomach to her thigh, pressing her fingers closer and closer to where Alex had wanted her for weeks. The hand stopped at her inner thigh, causing the blonde to groan in frustration.

"Stop teasing me."

"Do you really want me to fuck you here in the office?"

The vulgar word made Alex's stomach drop. It brought all kinds of arousing visuals to the forefront of her mind. She desperately wanted to just say yes, to have Olivia fuck her right there in her office, over her desk, against the bookshelf, _anywhere_, but before she could answer, the brunette spoke.

"I'm coming over at eight tonight. I expect you'll be coming soon after."

With that, Olivia kissed her hard one last time and left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I wanted to get this out right before I started work (gotta leave in like five minutes) so please forgive any spelling errors! I re-read it once but I'm not sure if I got everything. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy too.. a very strong M for this one! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! :D

* * *

Alex glanced at the clock. She was getting nervous. There was only half an hour left before Olivia showed up. Alex looked herself over in the mirror. She had on her best bra and pantie set and they looked great, but she couldn't figure out what to wear. She had pulled out her dark blue jeans because they fit her perfectly, but they clashed with the baby blue sweater she had pulled out earlier. Now she was rifling through her closet wondering what to match with it. She had already decided she wasn't going to wear socks because she painted her toes, so at least she didn't have to worry about finding those.

She pulled out a bunch of tops from her closet and started comparing them against the jeans.

Shiny black strapless. _No, I'm not going to a bar_. Burgundy long sleeve. _No, this colour doesn't look good. Why do I still have this?_ Blue t-shirt. _No blue._ Green v-neck. _Love this top, but no_.

She went through another half dozen tops before stopping at a dark pink top. She pulled it out and placed it over the jeans. Olivia had complimented her one time, months ago, about this very top. She instantly decided that that was what she was going to wear. She then grabbed her favourite beige sweater and placed that over it.

"Okay. Time for the face."

She went to the bathroom and carefully applied a light layer of make-up. She flipped her hair forward and ran her fingers through it, messing it up a bit, before flipping it back. She went back to the bedroom and put on her jeans, tugging at them until they looked right. She then carefully put the dark pink shirt on, fluffing up her hair again, before pulling on the beige sweater. By the time she was ready, it was eight o'clock. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time, flattening her sweater against her stomach, before taking a shaky breath and walking to the living room. She mentally went through the list of everything she wanted to do before Olivia came over (cleaning, changing the sheets on the bed, painting her toes, shaving her legs, shaving more intimate areas… something she triple checked to make sure she got every single area, deodorant, brushing her teeth, make up). Just as she finished going through the list, there was a knock on the door. Alex let out another nervous deep breath before walking over and opening the door.

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Jesus, Alex. You look beautiful."

The woman walked in and slid a hand around Alex's waist, kissing her cheek. She closed the door with her foot and smiled against the white skin.

"You look really good too," the blonde answered, still feeling nervous. Olivia did look good though. She was wearing the same black pants from earlier, the ones that were tight against her legs, and a navy blue tank top. She had her leather jacket wide open, so Alex grabbed hold of either side of the coat and pulled the brunette closer. Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her tight. She held the woman for several minutes, waiting to see if Alex's tense body would relax. She noticed the tight posture as soon as she saw her, and when the woman didn't seem to calm down, Olivia pulled away slightly. She looked Alex in the eyes and brushed her hair from her face.

"What's wrong, baby? You're so tense."

Alex forced a smile.

"I'm just… nervous," she swallowed hard. "I feel stupid because I've been bugging you for weeks and I've been going crazy all day but now that you're here, I feel kind of intimidated."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed the woman gently, slowly, trying to convey everything she felt through the touch. She pulled back and again found the woman's eyes.

"I'm nervous too, but it doesn't have to happen tonight. I didn't come here thinking we'd jump right into bed, even though I said that earlier. I want you to be comfortable and feel safe. I wanted to get you going this afternoon, and at the same time I wanted to let you know that I'm ready now, whenever we decide to. I won't wake up in the morning regretting anything, regardless of what happens, and I don't want you to either. So if you think we should wait, then by all means, we'll wait. I'm more than satisfied just to be in the same room with you, babe."

Alex reached up and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. She pulled herself close and Olivia slid her arms around Alex's lower back.

"Thank you," she whispered in Olivia's ear.

The brunette kissed the side of her throat.

"There should never be a need to say that to you, baby. I want you to know that there's never any pressure or expectations of any kind."

"I know that. It just felt good hearing it."

Olivia kissed her temple.

"Good. I have a surprise for you too by the way," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

The brunette pulled away and reached around to her back. She pulled out a CD that she had tucked in the back of her pants.

"What is it?"

Olivia flipped the CD over and showed it to her.

"_Will and Grace _season one," Alex read. "No way!"

Alex excitedly grabbed the disc.

"How did you know?!"

Olivia shrugged, a grin on her face. Alex looked so cute when she was excited.

"No seriously! How did you know? I've been wanting to get this series for ages. I just never got around to it."

"I know. I overheard you a couple weeks ago. I got a friend to download the whole series for you. This is just part one."

Alex grinned even wider. She reached up and kissed Olivia hard on the lips. When she finally pulled back, she was still grinning.

"I don't know what to do now. Should I have sex or watch _Will and Grace_?"

Olivia laughed.

"Hopefully once you realise how good I am, there won't be any competition."

Alex smiled, feeling a bit shy.

"Let's go turn it on and cuddle on the couch," Olivia said, laying a soft kiss against the side of Alex's head.

"Okay."

The blonde led the way into the living room and set up the CD. Olivia grabbed a pillow from the bedroom and placed it at the head of the couch. She lay down and wrapped an arm around Alex when the woman joined her. The blonde hit "play" and the two women started watching the show. When the two main characters entered the screen, Alex pointed at the tv.

"Oh my God. Look at Will's hair!"

Olivia chuckled. The man's hair was shaggy around his face and did look hilarious.

"Just wait until you hear Karen's voice."

"What? Why?"

Olivia smiled and kissed the back of her head. Alex squeezed her hand to try and get a response, but the brunette refused to say. She would have persisted further but she didn't want to miss the show, so she decided to let it go (this time). She laid comfortably in Olivia's arms, enjoying the feel of the other woman, as she watched one of her favourite shows. Did life get any better than this? Probably not. Finally, when Karen's character did come on, she couldn't help but utter an "oh my God."

"What's wrong with her voice?"

Olivia giggled against her back.

"Sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

"She hadn't discovered Karen's voice yet, obviously," Olivia stated.

"Is that her normal voice?"

"Yeah. It is."

"How weird."

Olivia chuckled again.

"I know."

"How long does it take for her to develop the voice?"

Olivia shrugged. "A few episodes. Five or six maybe."

The brunette squeezed her tight around the middle and kissed the back of her head again. Alex smiled and began stroking the brunette's hand. She loved how affectionate Olivia was. She only had the woman's hand to touch, so she flipped it over and began stroking it with her fingers. After a few seconds, Olivia closed her fist and shifted behind her. Alex grabbed her hand and opened it, again stroking her fingers over the open palm.

"Stop it," Olivia said with a smile.

"Why? Does it tickle?"

Olivia could hear the smile in her voice too. _It tickles lower than you think…_ She didn't respond, instead choosing to hide her hand by sliding it under the blonde's side.

"Does it tickle?" Alex pressed, gently trying to pull out her hand.

"No, you. Now stop bugging me. Watch your show."

Alex, however, could not because she was intrigued.

"Tell me," she said, poking at the brunette's wrist.

Olivia sighed, feigning annoyance.

"When you do that, it sort of tickles, yes."

"Sort of? Sort of how?"

"It _tickles_ in a place that isn't very _ticklish_. It tickles in a different way."

Alex blinked, processing what the woman was saying.

"It turns you on?"

Olivia chuckled. Always right to the point with Alex.

"Yeah."

"That's so strange. Seriously?"

"Gee, thanks. And yes." she said playfully.

Alex laughed. "Sorry. I've never heard of that before."

Alex paused for a second. This information completely drew her attention away from the television.

"So, when I do this," she said, tugging the hand back out and tracing it lightly with her finger, "you feel it elsewhere?"

"Sort of. It just gets me going."

"How bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I trace your palm like this, does it get you as turned on as if I did, say… _this_." Alex cupped the back of her hand and brought it to her breast. She pushed it into her chest, grabbing it with Olivia's hand. She heard the woman groan behind her. She pushed it against herself a few more times before speaking again.

"So? Does it?"

Olivia's breath was hot against her neck. She heard her swallow hard before finally answering.

"Uh, no. Not quite."

The detective shifted, trying to relieve the discomfort in her pants.

"What about if I do this?"

Olivia closed her eyes, unsure if she'd be able to survive what was coming next. She felt Alex move her hand down her shirt, then she felt warm skin, and soon her hand was travelling back up again. As soon as her hand made contact with the woman's lacy bra, her fingers grabbed instinctually. She felt Alex chuckle against her, so she moved closer to the woman's ear.

"Funny, is it?"

Alex bit her bottom lip, grabbing Olivia's hand again. She used it to push up her bra and then placed the woman's hand directly on her chest.

"_Fuck_," Olivia said, her hips jerking in response. She palmed the woman's breast, opening her hand and rubbing it flat against the woman's nipple. She felt it get hard, causing her head to drop next to Alex's. She squeezed and pinched as she panted hard in the blonde's ear. Her underwear was soaked, and she was feeling an uncomfortable pressure that would need to be relieved soon.

She pulled away slightly when she felt Alex shift. The blonde turned onto her back, pushing Olivia's hand back up her shirt when the woman started to remove it. Alex grabbed the back of the brunette's head and brought their lips together, lifting her back slightly to encourage the woman's hand again. She moaned into Olivia's mouth as her hand moved to her other breast. She spread her legs and grabbed the brunette's hips, shifting her above her. She slipped a leg between the brunette's, using it to push against Olivia's sex. As soon as she did, the detective broke the kiss and dropped her head on Alex's shoulder, swearing softly. She started kissing her neck as she grinded against the woman's leg. Alex slipped her hands under the detective's top, pulling it up and over her head.

"I've always wondered what these looked like. You'd walk past me and I just wanted to push you against a wall and grab them."

She undid the woman's bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders. She moaned slightly at the sight of them. She loved how full they were, and with Olivia above her like this, they fell right near her mouth. She grabbed them and squeezed gently, looking up at Olivia as she brought a nipple to her mouth. She heard the detective grunt and felt her grind hard against her leg. Alex pushed back up against her, using the arm of the couch for leverage. Focusing back on her breasts, she nipped at the one in her mouth, while pinching the other nipple.

Olivia grabbed at the arm of the couch behind Alex. Her head was spinning and she knew she needed to come soon. Although Alex's leg between her own felt amazing, the contact wasn't enough to push her over the edge. The blonde's touches against her breasts were only making this need even more intense.

"Fuck, Alex."

Olivia tilted her hips forward, grinding her clit against the woman's leg. She was starting to get frustrated at the lack of contact.

"I need you."

Alex smiled and released the breast that was in her mouth, replacing it with her fingers.

"Tell me what you need."

Olivia stopped moving, looking down at the woman's eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

"You know."

"I want you to tell me."

Both women were breathing hard. Olivia stared a second longer, pushing down her embarrassment and leaning forward into Alex's ear.

"I need you to fuck me. _Now_."

Alex's voice caught in her throat. When she remembered to breathe again, she grabbed at the woman's pants and yanked them open, shoving a hand inside and grinding her hand against the woman's underwear.

"You're soaked," she panted.

Olivia, too turned on at this point to say anything, just nodded and crushed her lips to Alex's. She pressed hard against Alex's hand. The heat felt amazing, and she could feel the knot in her stomach pressing down hard. When Alex finally slid her fingers inside her underwear, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper. The woman was stroking her lightly, not touching her as directly as she needed her to. Olivia pressed her lips against Alex's neck, panting hard against her skin.

"No more teasing, Alex. I need you."

The desperation in the woman's voice made Alex rethink going slow. She brought her other hand down and tugged on the woman's pants, sliding them down just enough so that she could fit her other hand inside. She used the thumb from her right hand to stroke Olivia's clit as she brought her left hand to her entrance. She teased there, only stroking at the outside.

"Do you want me inside?" she asked.

The arousal in Alex's voice made Olivia's hips buck against her hand. She felt so good.

"Fuck yes."

Alex smiled at the response, gently sliding the tip of one finger in. Olivia groaned loudly and then held her breath. It felt so good, she wanted to savour every second of it. Alex pressed in slightly, pulled out, and then pressed back in, all the while stroking her thumb against Olivia's swollen clit.

"You have to go faster. I can't take it."

Alex nodded, rubbing harder and slightly faster, then even faster as she started pushing two fingers inside. She curled them forward until she found was she was looking for, and then pressed hard. Olivia cried out, now panting loudly and telling Alex she was going to come soon. The blonde felt her stomach drop at her words. It was so fucking hot to feel how wet Olivia was for her, how hot she was, and she was getting more turned on by the second just from the woman's reaction to her touch.

"Fuck, Alex. Oh God."

Olivia bore down on the woman's hand, bucking hard against her fingers.

"I'm going to come."

She felt her stomach drop hard and the orgasm that ripped through her pulled right from her toes as Alex's fingers rubbed hard against her. She slammed her hips hard as she orgasmed, her hands holding the arm of the couch in a death grip. Alex continued rubbing against her, convinced she could get a second orgasm out of her. Olivia panted hard, her eyes closed, concentrating on how fucking good this felt. When she felt a warm mouth on her left nipple, the added stimulation ripped a second orgasm from inside of her.

She finally collapsed on top of Alex, unable to catch her breath. The blonde gently slid her hands out of the woman's pants, wrapping them around her and kissing her cheek. Olivia panted against her for several minutes, her entire body feeling like dead weight.

"Fuck."

Alex chuckled.

"You killed me."

"But it was so good."

Olivia turned her head and kissed her gently. She sighed contently, waiting for the energy to return to her body.

"It was _so_ good, baby. But I'm afraid I have to punish you now."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my pretties! Here is the final chapter for this one. And just in time! I'm heading on vacation in twelve hours, so I finished this just for you. I hope you all enjoy this and I hope this feels like a better ending/offers more closure than the first ending. I think it does. Plus there's hot sex so who doesn't love that? To everyone who reviewed last time, thank you! And I definitely laughed at the ones who asked me how I could go to work after hahah. Have a great weekend! :)

* * *

Olivia sighed contently, kissing Alex's throat one last time before pushing herself up. She moved to lay between the blonde's legs and laid several soft kisses on the woman's jaw.

"I love your hands."

Alex chuckled, running her fingers through the detective's short locks.

"They enjoyed that more than you did I think."

Olivia shook her head, shivers running up and down her spine as the blonde gently ran her nails up and down her back. She felt her nipples get hard against the blonde's shirt and was reminded of the fact that she had still not gotten to see Alex naked. Her strength now back, she inched up until she was hovering above the blonde. She leaned down and kissed her slowly. She lazily let her right hand move up and down the side of the woman's body, pressing a bit harder as she moved over her jeans. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to Alex's ear.

"I want to touch you."

She kissed the blonde again, sliding her tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as her fingers began creeping under the woman's shirt. She caressed the blonde's skin, stroking her fingers over the soft flesh. She wanted to take Alex, make her feel everything she had just felt, but not here. She pulled back from the kiss and removed her hand from under the blonde's shirt.

"Come on."

She got up and helped Alex off the couch, kissing her and running her hands up and down her back as she led the way to the blonde's bedroom. She flipped on the light that lit up the two bedside lamps and led the way into the room. She stopped when Alex's legs bumped the side of the bed. The blonde dropped down onto the bed and grinned. She was now exactly at eye level with Olivia's breasts. She grabbed the detective's hips and tugged her closer, pulling a nipple into her mouth. She moved her mouth from one to the other, pinching the other with her fingers.

Olivia moaned, one hand making its way into Alex's hair while the other cupped the back of her neck. Alex sucked and nipped, loving the way the hard buds felt in her mouth. Touching the brunette this way made her so wet, and she could feel her stomach clenching with arousal. Olivia looked even hotter without clothes, if that was even possible. She pulled back and looked her up and down, wanting to memorise the body before her.

Olivia bent down and kissed Alex gently, cupping the side of her face and stroking her thumb over her cheek. The gentleness made the blonde feel incredibly safe, a feeling that seemed ever-present whenever she was with Olivia. She always felt completely at ease with her, knowing the woman would protect her with every fibre of her being.

Suddenly, Alex wanted Olivia all over her. She quickly stood and ripped off her top, grabbing the brunette's hands and bringing them to her bra.

"Touch me," she said, looking right into the detective's eyes.

Olivia groaned. That was so sexy. She willingly obliged, kissing Alex again as she unhooked the clips and removed the bra. She ran her palms up the blonde's sides until they encountered the sides of her breasts. She moved her hands to cover part of the flesh, her thumbs stroking over the hard nipples. Olivia looked down, a grin spreading over her face.

"I can't wait to pull them in my mouth," she said, licking her lips.

She tugged Alex close and undid her jeans. She pushed them down her legs and had her sit back on the bed so she could remove them. Once they were off, she led the blonde back onto the pillows. She lay next to Alex, taking a minute to just look her up and down. She felt her heart swell with affection for this woman. It was incredible that she was here right now, lying in bed with this gorgeous woman.

"You're so beautiful, Alex," she said, looking her in the eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'm so lucky," she whispered against her lips.

Alex felt a rush of emotions at the brunette's words. She felt so loved, special, and the only way she could think of expressing how she felt was to pour her feelings into the kiss. She kissed back hard, pulling Olivia closer. The detective started running her fingers down the blonde's side, stroking the soft skin at her waist. When she encountered the woman's panties, she traced the top, a finger sliding along the waistband. She traced her finger down until she hit a soft thigh, her fingers then making their way down and between her legs. Alex willing opened her thighs, stroking her tongue against Olivia's, as the brunette's fingers made their way between her legs. She teased the blonde's sensitive inner thighs, only bringing a finger to her panties when the blonde really started squirming. She traced one finger along her slit, from bottom to top, barely offering any pressure. Alex grunted in frustration and pressed her fingers into the brunette's back, pulling her closer, trying to hint that what she wanted.

Olivia finally gave in when the woman started digging her nails in her back. Truth be told, she was having a hard time resisting anyways. She slowly turned her palm towards Alex's sex, gently resting her hand against it. She then slowly, gently dragged it from the bottom to the top, then back down again. She repeated the movement over and over again, gradually increasing the pressure until Alex had to break away from their kiss. She could no longer breathe properly with the way her body was reacting to Olivia's touch. Her hips were starting to go crazy. This felt amazing. She squeezed her eyes shut, panting loudly and groaning as the brunette pressed against her harder and harder. The heat from her hand was driving her wild. Out of nowhere, the hand pulled away and Olivia shifted next to her.

Her eyes fluttered open just in time to hear Olivia whisper "I have to taste you". She groaned loudly when she realised what was going to happen next and her eyes squeezed shut again. She felt the woman kiss between her breasts, down her torso, then her stomach, and to the area just above her panties. Her hips gyrated when she felt Olivia's lips against her inner thighs, the pressure between her legs building and becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Her head slammed against the pillow when Olivia unexpectedly ran a warm tongue against her over her panties.

"Ugh," she grunted, as the woman took a second and third lick.

If she wasn't soaked before, she definitely was down. The feel of the brunette's tongue against her sex caused her stomach to drop hard and she was now squirming against the sheets. Her breathing increased significantly when Olivia started pulling on her panties, and she lifted her hips willingly. After the garment was pulled off, Olivia groaned.

"Is there any part of your body that isn't hot as hell?"

The words sent a shiver up her body. She felt confident knowing that her body was turning Olivia on. She felt soft lips place a kiss between her legs, causing her to groan loudly. Alex had never been one to be quiet in bed and with the detective working her body the way she was now, there was no way she would be able to be quiet tonight. When Olivia parted her lips and gave a long, gentle tongue stroke from bottom to top, Alex could not help moaning loudly. Olivia gave soft, quick strokes of her tongue against her clit, causing Alex's hips to buck in response. When Olivia changed course and flattened her tongue to slowly circle it instead, Alex dug her head into the pillow, her hips rising and falling against the detective's mouth. She could feel herself getting wetter, enjoying the way Olivia's mouth felt against her.

"You feel so good, babe," she said, encouraging Olivia's touches.

The brunette continued her soft, slow exploration, bringing her tongue down to the blonde's entrance and slipping it inside. Alex gasped and arched her back. Olivia moved her tongue in and out several more times before bringing it back up to Alex's swollen clit. The blonde's hips were moving faster now, bucking against the detective's mouth.

Alex was starting to get impatient. She was hinting with her movements for Olivia to go faster, but the brunette wasn't getting it. Alex was ready to come, wanted to come, needed to come, and she wanted Olivia to fuck her to orgasm. These soft and slow touches were no longer doing it for her. She wanted to be fucked.

"I want your fingers inside of me, Liv. I want to come. Fuck me."

Olivia felt a pang of arousal hit her deep in the gut. Those words stopped her breath in her throat, and the only thing she managed to croak out was an "okay". She shifted her weight and brought her right hand up, starting to tease the blonde's entrance. Olivia sucked her clit into her mouth, closing her eyes as she ran her tongue over it. She could definitely see herself doing this every day, twice a day, forever. The blonde bucked her hips again, and Olivia had to sway up and down to keep up. She slowly inserted a finger inside the blonde, hearing the woman groan as the finger sunk deeper inside. Olivia groaned too. Alex was so tight and wet, and the softness inside felt incredible. She curled a finger forward before gently sliding back out, bringing a second finger to her entrance and sliding that one in.

"Fuck, Olivia. Just like that."

Alex spread her legs wider, giving Olivia even better access. Her hips were rolling quickly against the brunette's fingers and mouth. She could feel herself climbing higher and higher as the woman's fingers pushed in and out of her. Nothing felt this good. She threw her head back again, arching up, her hips pressing down against the detective. She reached down and ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, pulling the woman even closer to her clit. She could feel her orgasm pressing down deep in her belly.

"I'm going to come soon, Liv."

She felt the woman groan between her legs and pick up the pace. Alex's arms dropped and she reached above her head to grip the edge of the mattress. She knew this was going to be an orgasm that ripped her right from the core, so she decided to hang on to something. She felt the familiar pull creeping from her toes, so she dug her heels into the mattress and bucked hard against Olivia's tongue.

"Harder."

She felt Olivia's fingers plunge harder inside and she groaned loudly in satisfaction.

"Fuck me, Liv. Just like that."

That triggered something in the detective, and the brunette's movements became more intense, faster, harder, and Alex now gripped the mattress for dear life. Her stomach dropped and she felt the orgasm start to rip through her body. Her hips slammed against the fingers that were pushing deep inside her. Olivia sucked hard on her clit and Alex's back rose off the bed, her head pressed deep into the pillow, mouth wide open in a silent scream as wave after wave of orgasm ripped through her body. Her eyes squeezed shut even tighter than before and she could feel her whole head spinning. She couldn't think or hear; she was completely focused on the mouth and fingers between her legs. She rode the orgasm until it died down, her hips falling down onto the bed. However, just when she thought it was over, Olivia pushed her fingers in and pressed them against her g-spot, prolonging the first orgasm into a second one. She quickened the fingers inside the blonde, rubbing them against the blonde's g-spot. Alex's back rose once again, her body jerking against Olivia's mouth and fingers. Her eyes squeezed shut again and she cried out when Olivia pulled a second orgasm from her. Alex then collapsed, her body finally spent.

Olivia waited a minute, listening for the blonde's breathing to slow down, then gently slid her fingers from inside. She moved up, her body slightly stiff, but she was incredibly proud of herself, smug even. She lay against Alex, kissing the woman's temple.

"Ow, fuck. Ow."

The detective jerked away, looking Alex over worriedly.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The blonde brought her arms down, her fingers crooked in place from gripping the mattress.

"I gripped it too hard. I can't move my fingers."

Relief washing over her, Olivia chuckled at the woman's predicament. The blonde pouted slightly, wincing as she slowly extended her fingers.

"Poor baby," Olivia said, kissing her temple again. "I hope it was worth it."

Alex worked her fingers as the brunette spoke, and after a couple of stretches, the pain dissipated. When the woman finished speaking, Alex gave her a look.

"Obviously it was worth it. That was amazing, Liv. You are so good with your mouth."

The detective grinned. She moved closer and nuzzled the woman, pulling her into a close embrace. She reached for the blankets and pulled them over their bodies. Alex reached under the blanket and tugged at Olivia's pants.

"Why are these still on?"

The brunette chuckled and took them off. She then slid onto her side, pulling Alex close. She had the woman turn on her side so she could spoon her from behind. She wrapped her arm around the woman, sighing contently against her. She felt so much love in this moment. She had spent countless nights imagining how perfect the first time they made love would be, but not one fantasy compared to tonight. She was on cloud nine. She felt incredibly relaxed and at peace.

"Mmm, I could get used to this."

"Me too. You make me so happy," the blonde whispered, kissing Olivia's knuckles.

"You make me really happy too, love. You're perfect and you're so beautiful."

Olivia kissed the back of Alex's head, giving her a gentle and loving squeeze around the middle at the same time.

"You look hotter than I imagined."

Olivia chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked what you saw."

"I loved it."

"Good. Now get some rest because I'm going to take you again in the morning."

Alex chuckled, intertwining their fingers.

"I can't wait," she whispered, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, a smile on her lips.

Fin.


End file.
